


The Proposition

by RosieBelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amortentia, Charms, F/M, One Shot, Potions, Slug Club, Slughorn's Party, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieBelle/pseuds/RosieBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first time posting anything so please be kind! I hope everyone likes it I'm pretty nervous. Sorry for any spelling/grammar error. </p>
<p>Draco Malfoy proposes a proposition, but why is he going to Hermione Granger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposition

Hermione sat at her favourite desk in her favourite corner of her favorite school’s library. Researching information for her charms essay had never been more fun since both Ron and Harry were at quidditch practice and therefore could not ask her annoying questions that have obvious answers.

As much as she loves her friends, Hermione enjoyed her alone time. Especially in the library. The library was her little sanctuary away from the school’s most, _interesting_ characters.

But to her dismay, the most arrogant, annoying, stubborn, foal loathsome, evil little cockroach had just strolled in to her corner of the library.

_Draco Malfoy_  

The thought of that silvery haired ferret made Hermione want to gag, but she kept her bushy head down and continue to work on her essay. Why would she even bother to give that spoiled brat a time of day, she thought bitterly in her head.

“Well if it isn’t the world’s most annoying _mudblood_.”

Hermione rolled her eyes as though it was a reflex. Being called a mudblood from Draco Malfoy was a daily occurrence, however it still made her spine crawl.

“Do you need something _Malfoy?”_ Hermione snapped.

Draco’s hypnotic grey eyes fixed on Hermione. He pulled the chair before her and sat down, while giving her and icy smile.

“Excuse me! What do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m here to make you a proposition, Granger” he stated flatly.

Hermione looked at the boy with utter confusion and disgust.

“And why should I help you?”

“No. It’s a proposition, _not_ a favour. You give me something that I want and I’ll give you something that you want.”  Draco leaned against the back of his chair smugly.

“And why are you sure that I would want something from you?” She laughed.

Malfoy’s smile widened. He looked down at his bag and took out a very large, old, leather bound book. Hermione looked at the gold writing and instantly knew that, he had the book she needed to polish off her essay with. _A History of Charms: Volume II –Healing charms_.

“How did you get your slimy hands on that?” Hermione yelled in a hushed tone.

Malfoy placed the book just out of reach of Hermione while still keep his eyes on her. “Oh, never mind that. Now that I have what you want, you need to give me what you want.”

Hermione remained silent, she waited to hear the punishment she would have to do in order to get the one book she has been waiting for weeks to get.

“Well, I uh- need- something…” Draco Malfoy, the most arrogant person in the whole world had suddenly become shy and quiet.

“Yes?”

“Well I need- well- uh- a date.” Draco did not dare look at Hermione at this moment.

“A date?”

“Yes.”

Hermione suddenly started to laugh. Loudly and uncontrollably until Madam Pince came to shush her.

“Sorry Madam Pince” Hermione still giggling under her breath.

“Oh shut it.” Draco snapped.

“Why does the Slytherin prince want a date with a Gryffindor _and_ a mudblood?” Hermione still had a grin on her face because the thought of it was absolutely insane.

“It’s for potions.” He said quietly.

“What? Why?” She said still confused.

Finally Malfoy groaned and sighed. He looked up at Hermione almost dreading the words that were going to come out of his mouth.

“It’s the Amortentia project from Slughorn.”

Hermione’s eyes widened because she remembered, they were supposed to bring what each person smells from the potion. Hermione brought spearmint toothpaste, a few pieces of grass and a new parchment, she received full marks for bringing them to class and writing a short paper about it.

“So, you’re telling me-“

“Yes” he groaned at the thought of it. “When I smelled the potion, I smelt my mother’s garden, a candle and- well- you. I have everything but you.”

“You smell me?” she looked at him, the smile she previously wore was now long gone.

Draco’s head hung in shame, and his head nodded to her answer.

“So I have to go to Slughorn with you and say you wrote a paper about me… and then go on a date with you?” Hermione was still in awe that the conversation was unravelling like this.

“Well- uh- the date would be for potions. You see, Slughorn offered me to come to his party after I talked to him about- well, you and he- uh said to bring you as my date and I’ll receive full marks.” Draco looked back down at his fidgeting hands, waiting for Hermione’s response to the whole idea.

“But you hate me.” Hermione stated flatly. “Couldn’t you make up a third smell to replace me and bring that instead?”

“Don’t you think I thought of that?” he said bitterly, “I tried to write about everything from tea to biscuits but Slughorn will know if I hand in something that isn’t true.”

“That’s true.” Hermione looked at Draco Malfoy and thought, _it would just be for one night, it’s not like he actually likes me… He just like the smell of me…_

“Fine.” Draco’s head shot up and looked at Hermione in awe.

“On one condition though-“

“You have your precious book! What more could you want?” He exclaimed loudly and once again Madam Pince hushed the two.

“Well, yes but surely a whole evening with you where you get full marks is not exactly equivalent to one book now is it?” She said simply waiting for his answer.

“I guess-“

“Well then,” Hermione said, pleased with herself, “answer my one question and I will go with you to Slughorn’s party without any questions, where we would be completely polite to each other.”

“Okay?” Draco said hesitantly.

“And that means no being rude or calling me a _mudblood,_ for the whole evening.”

“Yes, yes, get on with it then” He said sounding exasperated.

“Why do you smell me in the amortentia potion?”

Draco took a minute to collect his thoughts and plan what he would say to her. Would he say the truth or come up with a lie? He finally leaned forward and looked at her in her eyes.

“It’s because _Hermione_ , I like you.”

 Hermione’s eyes widened, _did he just call me by my first name? Is this some cruel joke where he and the rest of those annoying slytherins will laugh at me?_

Hermione started to open her mouth, until Malfoy rose from his seat, collected his belongings and was about to leave. He stepped closely to Hermione’s ear and whispered.

“No this is not a joke, and I will see you tomorrow night Granger.”


End file.
